Silent Love
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: Mamori bingung dengan Hiruma. Meskipun sudah pacaran tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan "suka". Apakah Hiruma benar-benar menyukai Mamori?


Yang pasti eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya ceritanya pasti ga akan menarik. Hehe x)

Silent Love

Mamori POV

Bulan ini genap 3 bulan sudah aku berpacaran dengan dia, Sang komandan dari neraka. Dan sudah 3 bulan juga aku mengalami kegalauan ini. Selama kami berpacaran aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kata bahwa dia menyukaiku. Yah, memang kami bisa jadian karna dia yang menembakku. Tapi saat itu dia tidak mengatakan "I love you" ataupun "aku menyukaimu". Dia hanya bertanya padaku "kekeke, manajer sialan, apakah kau mau menjadi manejerku untuk selamanya?" hm, awalnya aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya, namun setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk mencerna maksud kalimatnya aku pun mengerti. Dia menawariku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja aku menjawab iya. Karna aku pun memang ingin menjadi yg special untuknya, tidak sekedar menjadi manajernya di tim saja. Sejak hari itu hingga sekarang aku pun secara resmi menjadi "pacarnya". Namun hingga saat ini aku tak pernah mendengar pengakuannya kalo dia menyukaiku. Sebagai seorang wanita aku kan ingin memastikan apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya …

Normal POV

Hari ini seperti biasa anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats melakukan latihan pagi. Terlihat 11 orang berlarian mengelilingi lapangan diiringi dengan seekor anjing dan juga bunyi tembakan. Seorang lelaki berambut spike pirang, menggunakan anting di kedua telinganya terlihat berlari sambil menenteng senjatanya. Ternyata bunyi tembakan itu berasal dari senjata yg dibawa oleh cowok berambut spike itu.

"Kekeke, anak-anak sialan cepat tambah kecepatan lari kalian atau tidak Cerberus siap menjadikan kalian sarapan paginya hari ini" ujar cowok berambut spike itu.

"Mukyaa~ hiruma-senpai kejam MAX," sahut lelaki berwajah seperti monyet.

"Hee, monyet sialan, jangan banyak bicara tambah saja kecepatan kaki monyetmu itu," balas si cowok berambut spike yg diketahui bernama Hiruma.

Si cowok berwajah monyet itu pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia terus saja berlari mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

Dipinggir lapangan terlihat Mamori yg sedang duduk menanti mereka selesai latihan. Disampingnya terlihat sekotak manisan lemon dan banyak air dingin. Yg nantinya akan dia berikan kepada anggota-anggota deimon devil bats seusai latihan.

45 menit kemudian mereka menyelesaikan latihan pagi mereka. Terlihat wajah mereka yg kelelahan. Dengan segera mereka menuju ke tempat mamori.

"Capek max," ujar cowok berwajah monyet itu.

Mamori lalu mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikannya ke cowok berwajah monyet tersebut,"minumlah, kau nampak sangat kelelahan Monta," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

Monta blushing melihat senyum manis Mamori. Dia lalu segera meminum air yang diberikan Mamori.

Mamori lalu berjalan menghampiri anggota-anggota lain dan memberikan minuman kepada mereka.

"Thank you mademoiselle Mamori," kata Taki sambil berputar-putar.

"Hiie, terima kasih Mamori-neechan," ujar Sena.

"Terima kasih Anezaki," ujar Kurita dan Musashi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Yukimitsu. Mamori reflek menutup matanya ketika melihat jidat Yukimitsu yang mengkilat.

"Terimaa.."

"Kasihh.."

"Yaa.." ujar 3 bersaudara haa-haa, Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki.

"Fugoo~" sahut Komusubi.

"Yaa sama-sama semua."

Mamori kemudian berjalan menuju Hiruma yang terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Ini minumanmu Hiruma," kata Mamori sambil meletakkan sebotol air dingin disamping Hiruma. Hiruma yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Mamori mendesah pelan melihat Hiruma. 'Kapan kau akan mengucapkan kata itu untukku', batin Mamori sedih.

Bel pun berbunyi. Semua anggota deimon devil bats meninggalkan lapangan dan segera berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing ..

Bel istirahat siang baru saja berbunyi. Mamori dengan segera menuju atap sekolah. Dia sudah berjanji bahwa siang ini akan makan siang bersama orang itu. "Gawat, dia pasti marah kalau aku sampe telat," batin Mamori. Mamori pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik milik sena.

Braak! Terdengar suara pintu terbanting. Mamori lalu segera menutup kembali pintu tersebutdan menguncinya. Dia berjalan mengelilingi atap sekolah. Mencari seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Lama mamori mencari namun dia tak kunjung menemukan. Akhirnya dia berencana untuk kembali ke kelas namun tak jadi karna mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Mamori segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Ketika menemukannya Mamori kaget. Terlihat Hiruma sedang tidur dibalik tembok besar. Mamori menghampiri Hiruma dengan perlahan dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Hiruma, Hiruma."

Hiruma lalu terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Keh, kau ternyata manajer sialan. Lama sekali kau datang. Kau membuatku lelah menunggu."

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, tadi aku mengambil ini dulu," kata Mamori sambil memperlihatkan dua buah bento.

"Keh, apa itu manajer sialan ?"

"Lauk makan siang kita hari ini Hiruma-kun."

Mamori lalu membuka bento itu dan meletakkannya didepan Hiruma. Dia lalu mengambil sumpit yang telah dibawanya, kemudian mengambil makanan dan hendak memasukan kedalam mulutnya sendiri jika saja Hiruma tidak memegang tangannya dan membelokkan sumpit berisi makanan itu kemulutnya.

"Hemm, rasanya lumayan juga manajer sialan," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori yang tak menyangka akan menyuapi Hiruma, blushing dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Te-terima kasih Hiruma-kun."

Mereka berdua lalu kembali terdiam dan memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai Mamori merapikan sisa bento mereka dan menyimpannya kembali ditasnya.

Mamori dan Hiruma duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mamori POV

Haah, lagi-lagi dia tak berkata kalau dia menyukaiku. Padahal moment ini adalah moment yang tepat jika dia ingin mengucapkannya. Kami-sama, apakah Hiruma benar-benar menyukaiku ?

Ketika aku sedang asyik dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba saja Hiruma memanggilku

"Mamori."

Aku yang kaget mendengar Hiruma memanggilku hanya dengan nama kecil dan juga tanpa embel-embel "sialan" berbalik kehadapan Hiruma.

"Ada ap- ?" sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Hiruma telah mendaratkan bibir hangatnya ke bibirku. Blush. Sontak wajahku memerah. Ciuman itu singkat dan hangat. Hiruma tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Kekeke manajer sialan, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah seperti tomat busuk."

"Huh Hiruma, berhenti menggodaku," jawabku dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Hiruma tersenyum lalu membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Terdengar suara detak jantung Hiruma yang bergemuruh. Sama halnya denganku ketika berada didekatnya. Kini aku menyadari, meskipun Hiruma tak pernah mengatakan "I love you" ataupun "aku suka kamu" kepadaku namun aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Hiruma, aku pun juga menyukaimu, kataku dalam hati dan balas memeluk Hiruma.

THE END

Jelek kan?

Gaje kan?

Karena itu mohon riviewnya~ T.T


End file.
